4TEN
4TEN / POTEN *'Nombre:' 4TEN / POTEN **포텐 (PO TEN en coreano) ** Ambos nombres tienen el mismo significado y pronunciacion, son conocidas de ambas maneras. **'Significado:' Quiere decir que ellas tienen para mostrar su propio y gran potencial en el escenario mostrando los diferentes aspectos y talento que tiene cada integrante . *'Miembros:' 3 Chicas. **'Ex-Miembros:' 4 Chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 28 de Agosto del 2014 * Agencia: - Carrera '2014: Debut con el single "Tornado"' Jungle Entertainment, dando a conocer a su proximo grupo feminino con un concepto de su unico grupo masculino M.I.B. y siendo el grupo feminino del mismo. Se dio a conocer al grupo con su primer vídeo teaser del single Tornado junto a las integrantes que iniciarían en el grupo Tem, Eu Jin, Hye Ji y Hye Jin. El 21 de agosto de 2014 se reveló un audio de una rapera que estaría en el grupo (Tem). El 26 de Agosto del 2014 presentaron su primer MV del grupo 'TORNADO' y debutaron en vivo el 28 de agosto de 2014 en M! Countdown. '2015: Comeback con el single "Why"' El 29 de diciembre de 2014, se lanza un teaser anunciando el regreso de 4TEN con el single 'WHY'. El 1 de enero de 2015 se lanza el segundo teaser dando a conocer las fechas para el lanzamiento llevado a cabo el 05 de enero. La canción WHY' fue grabada en la ciudad de Nueva York. 'Salida de Tem y Eu Jin / Ingreso de Heeo, Yun y Hajeong / Comeback con un single "Go Easy" y nuevo nombre del grupo' El 19 de junio, Jungle Entertainment anunció que la Líder y rapera Tem y la segunda rapera Eu Jin dejarían el grupo. Tem argumentó que no era el estilo de música que deseaba hacer, no hay razones sobre la salida de Eujin. También informaron el ingreso de 3 nuevas integrantes Heeo, Yun y Hajeong, pasando a ser un grupo de 5 miembros, tambien se informó que el grupo cambiaría de nombre para pasar a llamarse 'POTEN' siendo el mismo significado y pronunciación de '4TEN'. El 25 de Junio, anunciaron su regreso con una imagen teaser para su comeback con 5 miembros con una imagen sexy y diferente a los pasados singles para la canción "Go Easy".' Su nueva canción fue lanzada oficialmente el 03 de julio. '2016: Salida de Hajeong,Comienzan a utilizar ambos nombres 4TEN | POTEN y Comeback con el Mini Album JACK OF ALL TRADES Se confirmó que la miembro, Lee Ha Jeong, dejaría el grupo por razones personales y que el grupo nuevamente regresaría con 4 integrantes, además, la empresa usaría ambos nombres, '4TEN' y 'POTEN', para identificarles . 4TEN volvió el 23 de febrero con su primer Mini album of all trades y con una nueva canción llamada (SEVERELY). El mini álbum contiene regrabaciones de las canciones que han sacado anteriormente: "Tornado", "Why", "Go Easy", la nueva canción "Severely" y su canción no tan conocida "OOO", de la cual solo tienen una presentación en New York con las antiguas integrantes Tem y Eu Jin. Todas sus canciones fueron adaptadas con las voces de las integrantes actuales. Receso de Yun, y Atraso de comeback. El 11 de septiembre, Yun anunció, a través de una carta escrita a mano publicada en el fan cafe oficial del grupo, que pronto iba a recibir una cirugía, razón por la que retrasaron el comeback. En la carta ella explicó que había sufrido de dolor de cuello desde antes de debutar con 4Ten. La cirugía tuvo lugar el 27 de septiembre y se confirmó que había salido bien, con Yun comenzando a recuperarse sin complicaciones. 2017: 4TEN en MIXNINE 4TEN ingresa al programa de supervivencia de la agencia YG Entertainment . Solo las integrantes HeeO, HyeJi y HyeJin son enviadas al programa. Sin embargo, HyeJi no pasa las eliminatorias, por lo que solo HeeO y HyeJin participan activamente. Por su parte, Yun continuaba estando inactiva en el grupo, pero tuvo su primera actuación en el drama Criminal Minds. HyeJin y HeeO son eliminadas de MIXNINE en el episodio del 10 de diciembre, donde solo permanecieron en el programa los 99 concursantes más votados. HeeO se encontraba en el puesto 110 y HyeJin en el 154. '2018: Salida informal de Yun, Proyecto MakeStar' Se desconoce la información sobre la salida de Yun. El día 13 de Marzo del 2018, se omitió su nombre y algunas fotos de Yun en las cuentas oficiales de 4TEN, actualizando las redes sociales solo las miembros sobrantes del grupo. Las tres integrantes, Hyejin, Hyeji y HeeO, tendrían un regreso gracias a un proyecto de MakeStar que superó el objetivo inicial, alcanzando un 118%. 'Desconocimiento sobre el futuro del grupo' Aproximadamente a mediados de noviembre, MakeStar emite un comunicado sobre la cancelación del proyecto que financiaría al grupo. "Hola, este es Makestar. Esperamos que todo estén todos bien. Nos disculpamos sinceramente por dar noticias desafortunadas a todos los Starmakers que participaron en el proyecto 4TEN. Este es un mensaje de Jungle Entertainment, el creador del proyecto, sobre la cancelación del proyecto. Por favor, revisen el aviso a continuación: 'Hola, somos Jungle Entertainment. Primeramente, nos gustaría expresar nuestro profundo placer a todos los fanáticos que esperan y participan en el proyecto 4TEN. El álbum de 4TEN, que fue planeado a través del proyecto de Makestar, no fue procesado debido a las circunstancias internas de la agencia, así que nos vimos obligados a cancelar este proyecto. Nos disculpamos sinceramente con todos los fanáticos que han estado esperando el álbum y las recompensas del proyecto durante tanto tiempo. Una vez más, nos gustaría expresar nuestra profunda disculpa a los fanáticos que aman y apoyan a 4TEN. De nuevo, lamentamos mucho la larga espera. Atentamente, Jungle Entertainment.' El dinero de participación del proyecto será reembolsado secuencialmente. Enviaremos un correo electrónico con información más clara. Una vez más, Makestar desea expresar nuestra profunda disculpa por la cancelación del proyecto causada inevitablemente. Esperamos verte de nuevo en algún otro proyecto. Gracias. Atentamente, MakeStar". La terminación del proyecto se debe a que su antigua empresa, Jungle Entertainment, pasó a ser una nueva llamada Eccle Entertainment, donde dio por cancelado todo contacto con las redes sociales de 4TEN. Aún no se confirma si el grupo está disuelto, o si podrían seguir juntas en alguna otra empresa. A pesar de todo, las chicas continúan muy activas en sus cuentas personales de Instagram. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: Hye Ji, Hye Jin, Yun y Heeo. *Hye Ji (Lider, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Heeo (Rapera y Bailarina) *Hye Jin (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Miembros: *Tem (1ra Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2014-2015) *Eujin (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2014 - 2015) *Hajeong (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Ex-Maknae) (2015) *Yun (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2015 - 2017) Discografía 'Single' 'Mini Album' Programas de TV *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (Hyeji, Euijin, 19-20.02.2015) *(Arirang) K-POPULOUS (14.02.2015) *(Mnet) MWave (09.02.2015) *(Mnet) Yaman TV (09.02.2015) *(OBS Gyeongin TV) Music & Movie (04.12.2014) *(MBC) Idol School (02-16.12.2014) *(Arirang) Pops in seoul (14.03.2016) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (22.06.2016) *(JTBC) MIXNINE (25.09.2017) Programas de Radio *(Arirang) Sound K (02.10.2014) *(Arirang) Sound K (12.07.2015) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (26.01.2015) *(Arirang) K-Poppin' (12.01.2015) *(Arirang) Sound K (14.03.2016) Curiosidades * 4TEN y POTEN es el mismo grupo, significado y pronunciación y cada letra era una integrante en el caso de 4TEN es utilizado cuando solo hay 4 integrantes y el POTEN cuando hubo 5 integrantes. * Las integrantes ayudaron a crear las canciones, tanto la letra como la música, de los singles "Tornado" y "Why". * Eujin y Tem creaban sus raps para las canciones. * OOO fue una cancion de 2015 creada también por las integrantes. * Yun es la actual madre del grupo anteriormente fue TEM. * TEM salió del grupo luego del término de las promociones del single "Why" dejando una carta para sus fans explicando que no era el tipo de musica que deseaba realizar. Tiempo después de salir del grupo abandonó la agencia, se embarazó y se casó. Sigue teniendo contacto con sus fans y actualmente sigue viviendo en Corea. * Luego de terminar las promociones del single "Why" Eunjin dejó el grupo por razones personales. * TEM fue la primera líder del grupo, luego de su salida él liderazgo se le traspaso a Hyeji. *Hyejin fue elegida para participar en el MV del grupo Snuper titulado Platonic Love * Hajeong dejó el grupo despues de 3 meses de ingresar por razones personales. *Han querido mostrar muchos encantos con su mini album "Jack Of All Trades" *Para su mini album 'Jack Of All Trades' regrabaron sus anteriores canciones con las nuevas miembros. *Para su segundo anniversario, 4TEN hizo un en vivo en V App haciendo pasteles para sus fans que lo comerían después en una reunion que tendrían con ellos en Corea y en la misma transmisión Yun comentó sobre un proyecto hecho por sus fans de todo el mundo felicitándolas por su segundo aniversario. Yun comentó que estaba muy conmovida y lloró al ver el video del proyecto. *La tienda de ropa Seventeenth tuvo un contrato exclusivo con 4TEN mientras se promocionaba su primer mini album. Ellas eran modelos para promociones en sus tiendas en Corea promocionando asímismo su primer mini album. * Fueron invitadas a la apertura en KCON Japon. * Yun se encontraba enferma durante las promociones de "Severely", en algunas presentaciones se le vio toser o con la voz ronca. *El grupo tuvo presentaciones como tres integrantes ya que Yun se había lastimado el cuello. *La líder del grupo, HyeJi, colaboró con la canción "Longing" para el drama Radiant Office. *Siempre hubo una gran amistad entre las integrantes y ex integrantes, aún tienen reuniones las 4 chicas que debutaron en la alineación original: Tem, Eujin, HyeJi y HyeJin. *Yun obtuvo una participación en el drama Doctor Mind. *Hyeji, Hyejin y Heeo estarán en el programa de supervivencia de YG Ent. MIXNINE *Heeo, Hyeji y Hyejin fueron invitadas a estar en el nuevo MV de VARSITY que se titula 'Cant you come out now'. Enlaces *Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *YouTube Oficial Galería 4ten tornado.png 4TEN1.jpg 4TEN2.jpg 4ten peris.png 4TEN3.jpg 4TEN4.jpg Poten05.jpg Poten06.jpg 4TEM Members.jpg Screenshot_2016-02-14-12-10-36~01.png Videografía 4TEN - Tornado|Tornado 포텐(4TEN) '왜 이래(Why)' MV|Why POTEN - Go Easy|Go Easy 포텐(4TEN) '지독하게' MV|Severely Categoría:JUNGLE Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlBand